


Like a baby...

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuties, Jared Padalecky is a Sasquatch, Jensen takes care of Jared Padalecky, Other, Protective Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:36:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Like a baby...

Like a baby

"You really are a child, Jay"  
Jared rolled his eyes, sighing: he had simply cut himself with a piece of glass from the glass he had broken.  
All there.  
"It's just a trifle"  
"No, you always have your head in the clouds," Jensen replied.  
"All right, Mommy, I'll be careful next time," Jared teased him with a smile.  
Jensen ignored him.  
He went to the bathroom, where he took disinfectant and a large patch.  
"But look, I can do it alone!"  
"Stand still, BigFoot"  
With a cotton ball, Jensen disinfected and put a plaster on his palm.  
"Done"  
A smile lit up Jared's face. "Thanks, Jens!"  
Jensen shrugged, he would never admit it, but that smile that Jared only reserved for him made him feel good.  
He liked to give those small attentions to that big Sasquatch.  
After all, that was his Sasquatch, his giant little brother who combined one into another, right?  
"And what?"  
"I would kiss you even with your tongue willingly, you know? You're my hero!" exclaimed Jared, mimicking a really ridiculous kiss.  
"Yuck!"  
Jared leaned forward with his hands clasped, his eyes closed and his mouth looking menacingly like a suction cup that was about to approach his victim.  
"Do not try!"  
"My heroeees!" chanted Jared.  
Jensen picked up the bottle of disinfectant ready to throw it over his head.  
"You just have to try and slap you," Jensen hissed.  
"Oh my love of my life, why do you treat me like this?"  
"Get out!"  
Before any improper objects flew over his head, Jared had the readiness to get out of the way, leaving behind a loud laugh.


End file.
